


So It Begins

by iduna



Series: Whose Stupid Idea Was This, Anyway? [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Beginnings, Conversations, War table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iduna/pseuds/iduna
Summary: The first meeting of the War Council. Things do not go smoothly.





	So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the labors of my beta, IncreasingLight. Any mistakes herein are because I did not follow her excellent advice.

The Inquisition was formally declared. Signs were nailed to doors, swords were lifted, and speeches made. Carys thanked the Maker she didn’t really believe in, that it was over. She was uncomfortable  being the center of attention, and all she really wanted was to be alone. These people, the War Council they called themselves, wasn’t having any of that. She was now, in a room, staring at a map, and wondering what she had agreed to.

The introductions had gone well, relatively. Apart from the fluttering of Ambassador Montilyet’s ruffled cuffs, and the fluttering of Carys’ heart, nothing untoward happened. It wasn’t until they started calling her the Herald of Andraste that Carys decided that things had now, officially, gone to shit.

“How, by Shartan’s rosy ass cheeks am I the Herald of Andraste?” she yelled at no one in particular.

In an even voice, Cassandra spoke. “People saw what you did at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. You stopped the breach from growing. They also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we found you. They believe that she was Andraste.”

 “Shit.”

Attempting to look innocent, and failing miserably as far as Carys was concerned, Leliana spoke. “Even if we tried to stop the name from spreading…”

“Which we have not,” Cassandra interjected.

“Which we have not,” the spymaster continued, glaring at the Seeker. “The point is everyone is talking about you.”

“That is quite the title. How do you feel about that?”

Carys swung her attention to the Commander. Cullen, that was his name. Templar, no former Templar he said. How did that happen, she wondered? Can someone actually stop being a Templar? Did you turn in your resignation…? Walk away? Maybe you just needed to stop going to the parties.

“It’s a bit unsettling,” she answered. Carys hoped that they would find another topic of conversation soon, but it was a false hope. She knew it. The Maker, if He ever existed, had proven that He was not a friend to mages. There would be no help coming from that quarter.

The reply from the Commander, when it came, did not disappoint. “I’m sure the Chantry would agree.”

“In truth, the title is a disaster,” she added. Might as well get it out in the open.

The Commander smiled as he answered, “They would agree with that as well, I believe.”

Carys pinched the bridge of her nose with her right thumb and forefinger. She wanted, no… needed time to think before she said something unfortunate. _Keep breathing, keep calm. In, out…_

Unconcerned that the Herald of Andraste was in the midst of an existential crisis, The Nightingale continued. “People are desperate for a sign of hope. For many, you are that sign. They want to believe that amid all the trouble, Andraste cares for us. They have decided that you are the proof. Sent to us in our darkest hour to save us all.”

_Deep Breath, Carys… Deep breath…_

As she struggled to focus, Lady Montilyet continued the assault on good sense. “For others, you are a sign of all that’s gone wrong. They have denounced the Inquisition, and you, specifically, as a heretic.”

“That didn’t take long.”

Leliana smiled. “There is good news, however. A cleric named Mother Giselle is in the Hinterlands, tending the injured. She has asked to see you and offered help.”

Shaking her head, Carys replied. “How, precisely, is that good news? I have been declared a heretic, and a Revered Mother wants to see me? It sounds more like a trap than good news.”

“Your concern is noted, Herald” the spymaster began, “And given the circumstances, it’s not unwarranted. Mother Giselle is, was, a friend of Most Holy. She is a reasonable woman and wants to end the violence. It’s unlikely that she is setting a trap. Still, you will not be going alone. Cassandra will accompany you, and Solas has asked to join you as well, whenever you leave Haven. Since he seems to have some insight on the Breach, and the mark on your hand, it seems prudent for him to go also.

“Varric Tethrys, the dwarf you met earlier, has also offered his services as… bodyguard? Or perhaps travelling companion would be more to the point. He has proven to be quite adept at survival and would be an asset on the road.”

Carys knew that she really didn’t have a choice. She was going to the Hinterlands, wherever in the Void that happened to be, and the only question was how she’d get there. Still, it rankled that she was being used as bait in such a matter of fact way.

“Before I agree, I want to make sure I understand the situation fully.”

The ambassador stopped writing and gave Carys her attention. “Of course, Herald. We have no secrets here.”

“Yeah, right… So, I fell out of the Fade, unconscious, and when I woke up, I almost died… again… after trying to close a hole in the sky. While I was in a coma, some, let’s call them locals, decided that I am this Herald of Andraste. I wake up, you declare an Inquisition, I get carried along with the tide, and the Chantry decides that I am the problem. Half of Thedas wants me dead, the other half thinks I’m holy, and you all think it’s a grand idea to send me somewhere I’ve never heard of, to talk to a Cleric that may or may not be on our side.

“Have I missed anything relevant?”

Disregarding any sarcasm, implicit or implied, Josephine answered simply. “I believe, My Lady, that you have the basics, yes.”

The Templar, ex-Templar, spoke up next. “I’m not sure, My Lady, that you’re taking this seriously.”

As if on a string, Carys’ head rose, and her blue eyes met his, _how did someone have gold eyes anyway?_ _Shit, Carys, focus…_

“Commander Rutherford, I…”

“Please, call me Cullen.”

 _Oh… Fuck… “_ Commander Rutherford,” she began again. “I believe you would be hard pressed to find someone taking the situation as seriously as I am. You have had some time to come to grips with the situation. I have had less than twelve hours. Pardon me for not adjusting quickly enough for you, but I promise, I am taking this very seriously.”

“I beg your pardon, My Lady, I meant no…”

At hearing the herself being called “my lady” again, Carys finally had enough.

“I am, Serah, most assuredly NOT your lady. I am no one’s lady. When the Templars took me to the Tower and cut my arm to get the blood for my phylactery, I lost all claim to family, title, and lands. That includes being called ‘My Lady,’ and I would appreciate it if you’d all remember that. I am Carys Trevelyan, Junior Enchanter of the Fucking Circle of Magi in the Maker Forsaken city of Ostwick. That’s it, that’s all, and not a fucking thing more than that.

“I am aware, that as members of the Chantry, you have every right to demand my compliance, and I intend to fully cooperate in any way necessary, but I will not be mocked by your references to nobility.

“In the future, please remember that I would prefer distain to the obsequious and sycophantic ass kissing you’re inflicting on me. Tell me what is required, and I will do my best, but don’t pretend that I am your equal.

“That, is an insult to my intelligence. Now, if you will excuse me, I will leave you to your planning.”

Carys turned on her heel and stalked toward the door. Throwing it open, she walked through and shut it, a bit harder than required, to make her point. They needed her more than she needed them, and she’d slam a door or two if she felt like it.

After the abrupt departure of the Herald, the council focused, intently, on the map spread out on the table. It wasn’t clear what was so interesting, but the silence was complete.

Taking a breath, Josephine took the plunge to break the silence.

“Well, I suppose that could have gone worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos or a nice note. I like them. They make me feel good. If you don't, I end up crying at my computer and screaming at the world, "Why you no love me??" That frightens my dog. Do it for my puppy, he doesn't deserve a crazy hooman...


End file.
